Primo
}} Placido is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as well as one of the three primary antagonists of the WRGP arc, and a member of Yliaster. As seen in episode 107, it appears he may be a cyborg or even a robot. He is also among the few left-handed (or possibly ambidextrous) duelists shown in the series. Personality Placido is shown to be the most impatient of the group and will do anything to remove any obstacles that gets in his way, even through questionable if not underhanded means that sometimes contrasting with Jose's plans, whom acts as the group's superior. He also has a habit of threatening Lazar with his sword whenever he questions his motives or messes up. His relationship with Lucciano is questionable as he goes along with whomever has the best idea. Placido also develops a begrudging rivalry with Yusei Fudo after he defeats his Deck in a Duel run by his Ghost drone. After this event, he seems to formulate all his plans against Yusei testing him with life threatening duels in order to prepare him for their next duel. Jose and Lucciano find this obsession to be troublesome and somewhat amusing. Most recently, Placido has shown even more disrespct for his allies, going so far as to steal Lucciano's Skiel cards to use against Yusei. WRGP Arc He is a member of the Infinity Trio, being older than Lucciano, and younger than Jose. He seemingly holds a grudge against Yusei after the latter defeats Ghost. It would appear he was in league with Rex, as he stated the Crimson Dragon ruined things for him, and decides to prevent it from interfering with their plans. Placido along with Jose and Lucciano appear at the crash site of Wisel's tablet. When Lazar questions their reason for being at a forbidden location, he threatens Lazar by drawing his sword. Lucciano says they are the new bosses. Lazar then immediately recognizes them as being from Yliaster. He then orders him to take the "card" back to Sector Security while deciding to test its power. Later, Placido is then seen taking the duel disk portion of the Duel Runner from Ghost along with his deck after the Riding Roid lost to Yusei. During the WRGP opening party, Bokuru wreaks havoc. Placido, as Head of Security, dealt with him personally and dueled him on his Duel Runner. The Security scanned his runner and resulted in an unknown ID, which gives the idea that it was Ghost. He defeated Bokuru with ease using Wisel and also blew up his runner in the process. 's butler.]] Later, before Lucciano's Machine Emperor fell to earth in its tablet, he converses with his allies and states the Crimson Dragon messed things up for Rex Goodwin. And so states that he will defeat Yusei and take his "Stardust Dragon", so that the Crimson Dragon won't be summoned. Lucciano then laughs at this, as he realizes that it won't be easy to do such a thing. As Lucciano enrolls into Duel Academy in order to lure out Luna, a Signer, he manages to get Placido to play along by disguising him as his butler. Some time after the events of Lucciano's duel he asks Lazar to steal the information Yusei and Bruno have been working on. Lazar pulls through and heads towards a factory where he is waiting. However Lazar was followed and Placido takes action by activating one of the security robots in the factory to challenge Yusei. He later uses the stolen program to up-grade a number of Riding Roids in the factory, however he is contacted by Jose who seems to disapprove of his plans involving all the Riding Roids, and they share a heated conversation, before he ignores him. After the Robot loses, he decides to blow up the factory, in an effort to kill Yusei Fudo, while escaping via his sword. Placido also had a hand in the WRGP Tournament by orchestrating Team Catastrophe's victories with the "Hidden Knight -Hook-" card, whose power causes their opponent's Duel Runner to crash. He is later seen watching the duel between Team Catastrophe and Team 5D's along with Lucciano. After Team Catastrophe loses the match, Lucciano laughs at Placido because his plan to make Team 5D's crash failed, but he finds Placido gone. Placido apparently used his sword to transport himself to his new storage containing his army of Riding Roids, which he releases to wreak havoc on the inhabitants of New Domino City. Placido proceeds in Dueling Yusei and gains the upper hand in the Duel, summoning Wisel. Powers Like Lucciano, he is able to inflict real damage and pain in a Duel. He also seems to be able to control machines with mystic bolts from his hand, as seen in episode 81 when he turns on and programs a Duel Robot to stall Yusei using these bolts. His sword appears to have a special ability, seemingly creating portals, appearing by him using a sword slash. As well, the sword doubles as a his personal Duel Disk with the hilt stretching for form the disk itself with energy streams which Placido controls through unseen (almost telekinetic) means. ]] In episode 107, it is revealed that he may be a cyborg, given his transformation and merging with his D-Wheel. Like Dark Glass, he is able to use a strange computer code (very similar to the "Fractal Code" of Digimon Frontier) to transform (or "henshin") into a battle/dueling form with his armored clothing, although his version uses a red code in contrast to Dark Glass/Bruno's green code. In episode 108, Placido shows to at some extent control the weather as he releases a lightning storm onto Neo Domino City. Deck Placido pilots the Wisel archetype consisting of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity and its various pieces. His general strategy, like Lucciano is to summon all his Machine Emperor parts through use of Wise Core. This strategy would revolve around destroying Wise Core through card effects, with cards of his own or his opponents. He carries a hefty Trap lineup to protect his monsters and throw off the opponent's plays. He was only briefly seen using the deck against Bokuru, but used the Riding Roid Ghost to test the deck in Turbo Duels with Trudge and Yusei Fudo. During his first duel with Yusei he secretly sneaked some of Machine Emperor Skiel's parts from Lucciano to power-up Wisel. Also, when the Skiel parts were used, they changed from blue to white. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists